Akito's Diary
by OoohMoonShoesPotter
Summary: TRADUCTION Le véritable journal intime d'Akito Soma
1. Entrée n1

**Auteur**** :**** Twisted-Soul123**

**Disclaimer ****: rien ne m'appartient pas plus qu'à l'auteur xD (à moins que ça soit Natsuki Takaya cachée OO)**

**Avertissement :**** Alors cette fic est une traduction (vous trouverez le lien pour la fic originale dans mon profile ) et euh.. j'ai fait de mon mieux èé mais si toute fois vous voyez des fautes ou ce genre d'oubli faites moi signe ! j'crois que tout est dis !**

Cher journal.

Aujourd'hui Shigure m'a parlé d'une fille appelée Tohru Honda. Elle est au courant de la malédiction de la famille Soma. Je pense que je peux l'utiliser… Alors je vais la laisser vivre chez Shigure avec Yuki. Peut-être qu'avec elle je pourrai montrer à Yuki qu'il ne pourra jamais m'échapper. _**Jamais.**_

Pour le repas de midi, j'ai eu une délicieuse salade d'œuf, accompagnée d'un peu de sauce mayonnaise que j'ai obtenue dans le dos d'Hatori. Ça lui apprendra à me nourrir avec toute ces : « sans matières grasses ni calories » de connerie de tofu ! ... oh mother of rooster… mon estomac… Il me fait mal…

**Voila ! Alors j'ai pas réussi à traduire le « mother of rooster » mère des coqs? J'ai pas de traduction française pour ça  
**

** voilaaa ! merci d'avoir tout lu !**


	2. Entrée n2

**Auteur :**** Twisted-Soul123**

**Disclaimer ****: rien ne m'appartient pas plus qu'à l'auteur xD (à moins que ça soit Natsuki Takaya cachée )**

**Avertissement :**** Alors cette fic est une traduction (vous trouverez le lien pour la fic originale dans mon profile ...!) et euh.. j'ai fait de mon mieux mais si toutefois vous voyez des fautes ou ce genre d'oubli faites moi signe ! j'crois que tout est dit !**

Cher journal

J'ai eu une réaction allergique à la mayonnaise que j'ai mangée il y a quelques jours et j'ai enflé comme un poisson-ballon énorme. Hatori est venu à temps alors je n'ai pas explosé. La prochaine fois que je vois le livreur, je le tue. Avec un bâton. Oui. Un très grand et mortel bâton.

Maintenant, Kyo vit aussi chez Shigure. Hm… Et l'intrigue s'épaissit. Ça rend les choses définitivement _**très**_ intéressantes.

Etre malade, ça craint. Il faut qu'Hatori m'achète une DS ou une PlayStation…Au moins comme ça, je pourrai prétendre à frapper les gens. Parce que… je veux dire : ramasser des bâtons et regarder par la fenêtre dramatiquement, ça ne peut pas aller plus loin.

Le chef de la famille Soma, Akito Soma.

**OoO**

**C'est à partir du chapitre prochain que tout devient réellement hilarant ! J'essaye de publier ça dans une semaine ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour le retard énorme !**


	3. Entrée n3

Cher journal.

Yuki n'est pas venu à la fête du nouvel an de la famille Soma ! J'ETAIS SI SEUL ET JE M'ENNUYAIS TELLEMENT! J'avais personne à provoquer… Quoique. Envoyer des morceaux de nourriture dans les cheveux de Ritsu était amusant. Il a hurlé comme personne et… ahahah… ouais… c'était assez marrant. Kyo n'est pas venu non plus, mais il est trop crado de toute façon. Et sent bizarre. Et il fait ses besoins dans un énorme, un gigantesque massif de fleur. Et c'est tellement… ewww… c'est tellement dégueu ! C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle il est banni de la famille. Cet immonde …chat… garçon… truc.

Ok. Ne dis rien à personne, mais la danse de Momiji était le truc le plus mignon du MONDE ! A part mes photos de bébés. Mais il est siii adorable ! Je voulais juste l'enlacer et le serrer jusqu'à ce que sa tête EXPLOSE ! Mais j'ai une image à garder… alors je dois combattre ces envies. Donc, je dois me libérer en frappant les gens. Tout le monde pense que c'est parce que je suis un horrible monstre, mais non ; c'est juste que je veux faire des câlins à ce petit et mignon allemand blond! RIEN QUE PENSER A LUI ME REND CHAUD ET CONFUS Á L'INTERIEUR! Un peu comme si j'avais de la fièvre… en fait, j'ai vraiment de la fièvre. COMPRIMÉS !

Ok… Ce sentiment, à l'intérieur, c'était une indigestion, en fait. Mais bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire. De toute façon, Yuki… oh ! D'habitude je ne regarde même pas les filles, parce que les filles sont crades et ont des maladies bizarres, mais Kagura portait des bottes géniales. J'ai du payer Shigure vingt balles (1) pour qu'il aille lui demander ou elle les avait trouvées. Alors demain je vais demander à Hatori d'aller m'en chercher une paire chez Sears. J'vais être upper sexy la dedans… _I'm too sexy for my boots…Too sexy for my boots_… ARRIERE CHANSON ! Bref, Yuki n'était pas là ! Ugh… oh… Il le payera… Oui, il va le payer.

Au moins, je t'ai toi, journal… et toi, monsieur oisea… Okay, ce stupide plumeau-volant vient de s'envoler. Je le mangerai quand il reviendra… mais… je t'ai toujours toi, journal.

Le chef de famille **Sexy** : Akito Soma

_(1). Je sais que ça se dit en Suisse, mais je sais pas pour les autres pays ;) _


	4. Entrée n4

Cher Journal.

J'ai finalement rencontré cette « Tohru Honda » aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi vu Yuki, et c'était vraiment trop drôle. J'ai commencé à tripoter ses cheveux et il est passé en mode : « hyper-effrayé ». Oh, c'était génial. Mais après Tohru m'a poussé ! Ugh… Je suis sûr que ça va laisser un bleu.

AHH ! Je viens juste de regarder, et y'a cette couleur vert-jaune dégueulasse ! UGH. JE TE MAUDIS TOHRU HONDA ! JE TE MAUDIS POUR AVOIR CREER UNE IMPERFECTION SUR MA PEAU PULPE

Désolé. J'étais en train d'hurler ça quand j'ai commencé une quinte de toux. Heureusement Hatori m'a apporté mon inhaler. Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois. Hatori… Je me sens presque coupable de lui avoir balancé un vase dans l'œil, lui avoir aveuglé cet œil, détruit la relation avec la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et l'avoir forcé à lui effacer la mémoire oh mon dieu une domestique vient juste de m'apporter un plat de cookies ! _Yummy yum tiiime_

Okay. Bref, on en revient à Tohru. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était mignonne mais PFFT. Ses yeux lui prennent la moitié de son visage, elle a un trait pour le nez, ses joues sont pointues et ne me laisse pas parler de sa bouche ! Elle est petite, sauf quand elle commence à parler ! Alors elle devient ENORME !ça fait vraiment peur. En plus, elle ne fait pas vraiment des mouvements avec sa bouche quand elle parle on dirait juste qu'elle l'ouvre et qu'elle la ferme ! Un peu comme ces versions doublées de ces… animes, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, je crois. Comme… Sailor Moon, Ouais comme si sailor moon avait plus de style que cette petite traîtresse brune… mais ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi PERSONNE NE SAIT QUE C'EST ELLE ! Je veux dire, sérieusement. Elle s'habille juste différemment BORDEL ! « Hey, mec, je me demande qui c'est. Mais mec, et ou est Serena qui à justement disparu ? Mec elles se ressemblent comme des JUMELLES. » J'te jure, les trucs que ces gens imaginent…

SAINTCAKEAURAT ! JE VIENS JUSTE DE ME REGARDER DANS LE MIRROIR ET JE SUIS HOOTTT j'ai le masque de Tuxedo et **rien** d'autre sur moi !

Le **hott **chef de la famille Soma : Akito Soma


End file.
